


Soren gets fucked

by Time_plus_Night



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Dragon Dildos, Dildos, Masturbation, Other, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, but he is about 20 something here, he is 18 in canon so he is not a child, i love soren and i think he is neat, my fav himbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time_plus_Night/pseuds/Time_plus_Night
Summary: Soren gets fucked. That's it, nothing more and nothing less. Also look Winston's Tongue if you want to actually see if irl.Also Happy Birthday Soren, you kinda need to have an outlet for your stunted emotions.
Kudos: 4





	Soren gets fucked

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and of course it's smut. Also if you are under 18, fuck off until you are of age then come back to this fic.  
> Thanks to @conjunxed for helping get inspired and actually to start writing fanfiction. They also helped beta'd this and I could not do this without them.  
> Also I am sorry that this is so short, didn't have the mental stamina to do anything longer.

Soren gets fucked  
————————  
Okay so he knew this was a bad idea. Really a terrible, horrible idea. There is no way something this big would even fit let alone be pleasurable. It was possible but highly unlikely to be able to fit the whole thing at first, without making yourself accustomed to both the burning and the stretching. Soren was well versed in the art of war tactics but even this idea was pushing him to his limits of his single brain cell.  
Moving the paper bag into one of his arms, Soren managed to grab his keys from his pocket in order to get his apartment door unlocked. As he pushes on inwards towards his humble abode, he praises someone up in the universe that he has no neighbors living on top of his apartment. Because that would have been awkward as fuck to get a noise complaint for masterbating too loudly. Soren slams the front door by accident and startles himself a little bit. He huffed out a nervous chuckle and locked his door. He dropped both his keys and his bag onto his kitchen table while toying off of his shoes.

The paper bag was innocuous itself with it’s brown paper and discreet logo but the thing inside was the complete opposite. Soren pushed up his sleeves in order to get what was in the bag. The hard yet cold silicon rustled the bag as it was moved to the kitchen table, it’s bright green and blue colors being reflected by the lights. Soren stared down at his Bad Dragon dildo and suddenly his nerves went to shit. He was not a stranger to dildos, much less bigger ones. There was an entire box of sex toys beneath his bed for god’s sake. He even went out and bought this just to add to his collection. But still, there was something unnerving about how the curve of the silicon looked like.

For one it was called Winston’s tongue so obviously it was a dildo shaped like a dragon’s mouth, tongue action included. Soren has always been into dragons since he was a kid but never this into them. He tried to shake that thought out of brain like an etch-a-sketch cause he wouldn’t like to think about his more young, innocent self and tarnishing fond memories at the dinosaur exhibit thinking they were dragons, while staring at a huge ass dildo. Soren picked up the silicon and felt his nerves turn into horniness with the weight and the length of the entire thing. Also the color gradient from neon green to neon blue had a nice effect on him as well. He didn’t have enough sex toys in unnatural colors which was weird since the unnatural colors were cooler to look at. Soren had enough practice with dildos so he knew he should clean and sanitize his new toy before playing with it, but he was impatient and just gave it a quick wash. Soren told himself that afterwards he would need to do a proper clean on it before he played with it again.

With a renewed sense of lust and glee, Soren turned to his bedroom with his freshly washed toy to begin his wild night. He put a couple of his old, ratty towels across his bed so he wouldn’t have too much to clean up afterwards. Reaching into his nightstand drawer, Soren pulled out the biggest bottle of lube that he owned because he figured that this was gonna hurt like a bitch. He set both the lube and dildo onto the towels as he fluffed his pillows, hoping to distribute some leftover nervous energy before the show began. With the pillows to his liking, Soren was able to finally relax before closing his curtains and tugging off his shirt. He didn’t feel like putting it away, so he chucked it in the general direction of his hamper. He also shucked off his joggers, sans underwear cause it was laundry day. Soren then picked up his toy and the bottle and settled his head on the pillows.

‘Ok go time, time for horny times. Dildo in ass time.’ Soren kept muttering to himself while opening the lube. While the lube was being drizzled on his fingers, Soren managed to turn himself onto his knees in order to start the prep work of anal. He closed his eyes as the cold finger entered his hole. That first breach was always the most nerve-wracking but then it got good. Gasping from the intrusion, Soren pushed some blond hair that had fallen out of his gel and gripped the towel that was currently being crumpled by his knees. With a bit more work, Soren was able to put another finger in there alongside the first one. After a few more minutes and more lube, Soren was fingering himself with four of his fingers. His pants and moans have only increased since the whole ordeal began and now he was letting out tiny whimpers when he pulled his fingers free of his ass. With his hole pulsating, Soren managed to grab his new toy and put a generous amount of lube on it. With it all lubed up, Soren squeezed his eyes shut, held onto the base of the dildo, and let it sink into him.

It was flexible, like really freaking flexible. Like Soren was kinda surprised when it finally went all the way inside of him. He really didn’t feel the toy when he was in the store, the neon took his last braincell and yeeted it into the next dimension. Soren’s eyes widened slightly at the intrusion as he slowly pushed the dildo in and out of himself while biting on his pretty, smooth lips. The tongue filled him up to the brim, almost pushing past his normal limits. Soren groaned out again as his pace began to pick up and the squelch of the excessive lube started to pick up in his ears. The thing was fucking amazing, like it was not what at all Soren was expecting in the slightest. The dildo felt like a real mouth, minus the actual heat and occasional biting of teeth. The imperfections just made the experience better because Soren was missing the real thing, due to the fact that he had been busy with a new job and training at the gym. He started thrusting it harder, trying to chase that high of getting fucked really hard and the sensation of extra lube started to drip down on the insides of his thighs.

Soren started to let out pretty harsh grunts and groans with each passing thrust of the dildo. He forced his hand to keep steady as it started to shake with all of the effort he was putting into getting himself off. Faster and faster till he was slumped onto his bed and finally getting to the sensation of being positively fucked until he knew he would have a hard time walking tomorrow. Soren sensed that he gonna come soon so he guided his other hand to play with nipples then to his hair and finally landing on his cock. The hand on his cock made him moan even louder since he had neglected to play with it until now. Soren also let his thoughts run wild and thought about some attractive people as he felt some precum starting to drip out. A tall ginger female here and a few different males circled Soren’s mind as he started to think what they could do to him if they could see him now. He groaned again because these were some of his coworkers and he literally just started working there back on Monday. With that final thought of embarrassment, Soren felt himself coming all over his hand and the towel. He grumbled as he pulled out the dildo, threw it onto a spare towel and he crashed into his pillows. After a couple of minutes of blissed out ecstasy from his new (and favorite) toy, Soren managed to pull himself out of his comfy bed so he could get dressed. He gathered up the come soaked towels along with his clothes that he missed, into the hamper so he could do another load the next day. He took a hot shower since he was dirty, plus it felt nice and finally got around to properly clean his new toy. As soon as he finished, Soren put the dildo into his basket of other various sex toys and finally pulled some pjs on and crawled into bed. His last thought before he passed was, oh my god I have to see my coworkers face-to-face tomorrow. Soren put that thought aside as dreams of dogs and jelly tarts filled his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> My Tumblr, if you would like to follow is: @time-plus-night.  
> I also have a tdp blog: @himbo-crown-guard.  
> Anyways have a nice day! :)


End file.
